sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Seaside Hill (Sonic Generations)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy poziomu Ery Dreamcasta z ''Sonic Generations. Jeśli szukałeś oryginalnego poziomu z Sonic Heroes, kliknij tutaj.'' – szósty poziom w grze Sonic Generations. Kończy Erę Dreamcasta. Pojawia się w wersji gry na konsole/PC. Jest remakiem poziomu Seaside Hill z Sonic Heroes. Postacią, którą gracz uratuje po przejściu obu aktów poziomu, jest Espio the Chameleon. Sonic, który przejdzie akt jako drugi, wystąpi w krótkiej wstawce filmowej z tą postacią. Opis Akt 1 Akt pierwszy rozgrywany jest przez Klasycznego Sonica. Ma mało wspólnego z oryginalnym poziomem i bardziej nawiązuje do Road Rock i Ocean Palace, zawierając dodatkowe wodne sekcje, które nie pojawiały się normalnie. Gracz rozpoczyna w świątyni z biało-czerwonego kamienia. Całe jej dolne sekcje zalane są przez wodę i składają się z korytarzy. Gracz musi tutaj dbać o swój zapas powietrza, regularnie uzupełniając go pęcherzykami powietrza. Zarówno na górnych jak i dolnych sekcjach świątyń znajdują się dwa typy platform. Pierwsze są białe i występują w dwóch rozmiarach: dużym i małym. Platformy te unoszą się nieruchomo w powietrzu, lub w wodzie, albo poruszają się w górę i w dół i prawo i w lewo. Czerwone występują w trzech rozmiarach: dużym, normalnym i małym. Każda z nich może unosić się nieruchomo w powietrzu lub poruszać w dowolnym kierunku, ale zapada się jakiś czas po tym jak gracz na niej stanie. Górne obszary składają się głównie z białych i czerwonych platform. Dolne, wodne sekcje posiadają więcej pułapek niż górne, takie jak: kolce, kolczaste kule i ruchome filary. Filary te mogą być przyczepione do sufitu lub podłogi i co jakiś czas poruszają się w górę albo w dół, mogąc zgnieść gracza. Pod wodą stacjonują również Egg Pawny, ale stoją w tle i posyłają w gracza pociski, co uniemożliwia ich zniszczenie. Przed wyjściem z pierwszej świątyni znajdują się armaty. Gracz musi do takiej wskoczyć i zostanie automatycznie załadowany. Następnie może w dowolnym momencie wystrzelić się z armaty i polecieć w wyznaczonym kierunku. Czasami, gracz będzie dodatkowo wybijany w górę przez orki, aby nie spaść do wody. Po wyjściu z pierwszej świątyni, gracz będzie poruszał się po zabudowaniach postawionych na samotnych wysepkach w zatoce. Składają się z podobnie ciasnych korytarzy, a gracz będzie się przez większość czasu wspinał po nich. Również pojawiają się tutaj ruchome i zapadające platformy, a także armaty. Następnie gracz przejdzie do drugiej świątyni, w której sekcje podwodne będą jednak krótsze. Sonic trafi do falującego korytarza, w którym będzie popychany przez silny nurt, wytwarzany przez wentylatory. Na drodze będą pojawiały się kolczaste kule, które zabiją postać natychmiastowo przy kontakcie. Aby ich unikać, należy łapać się pionowych drążków i zmieniać położenie w taki sposób, aby bezpiecznie przepłynąć obok kuli. Drążki zaczynają pękać kiedy gracz się ich chwyci. Pod koniec poziomu, gracz będzie biegł przez zewnętrzne fragmenty ruin, oraz porośnięte trawą tereny, uciekając przed goniącym go Kao. Jest to toczące się, biało-czerwone koło z kolcami po bokach. Jeśli gracz zostanie przejechany przez Kao, to koło zacznie toczyć się dalej i po chwili będzie za nim podążać drugie, co uniemożliwi zgubienie pościgu. Poziom kończy się przy dwóch pętlach. Gracz może wybrać jedną po której będzie uciekać przed Kao. Następnie postać wybije się na drugi brzeg, a Kao wpadnie do zatoki. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywany jest przez Nowoczesnego Sonica. W wielu miejscach pozostaje dość wierny oryginałowi. Początek poziomu i pierwsze jego sekcje są do siebie bardzo podobne - Sonic biegnie przez plażę, a po chwili wkracza na trawiasty teren, gdzie droga biegnie prosto. Na wprost znajduje się wzgórze, na które gracz może wskoczyć przy użyciu springa. Po bokach znajduje się woda, w której postać może się utopić. Jeśli jednak Sonic biegnie przy użyciu przyspieszenia, to może unosić się nad wodą, dopóki się nie zatrzyma lub nie skończy się przyspieszenie. Poziom zawiera kilka sekcji wymagających biegania po wodzie. Nie należy jednak odbiegać zbyt daleko od brzegu, ponieważ można być połkniętym przez Mega Choppera. Poziom jest bardzo różnorodny i w sekcjach trójwymiarowych jest wiele alternatywnych tras. Gracz porusza się zarówno po zarośniętych trawą drogach, jak i piaszczystych plażach i ruinach. Rzadziej pojawiają się małe doliny, ukryte za wąskimi tunelami. Po przejściu przez pierwszą pętlę, gracz dostanie się do zewnętrznych zabudowań oceanicznego pałacu zbudowanych z białego i czerwonego kamienia. Po raz pierwszy w grze, w dwuwymiarowych sekcjach akutów drugich pojawiają się czarno-czerwone ściany. Gracz może wskoczyć na taką ścianę i przylepić się na jakiś czas, a następnie wskoczyć na przeciwległą. Takie przeskakiwanie ze ściany na ścianę pozwala dostać się do wyżej położonych sekcji poziomu. Podobnie jak w akcie pierwszy, pojawiają się armaty, oraz białe i czerwone platformy. Po wyjściu z tej sekcji, gracz dostanie się na piaszczystą plażę, obok której stoi biało-czerwony pałac. Niektóre jego segmenty są nieco zrujnowane i porośnięte mchem. Armaty mogą teraz wystrzeliwać gracza w wystające spod powierzchni wody konstrukcje ze springami, które odbijają od siebie gracza. Pojawiają się także czerwono-białe szyny. Na końcu pierwszego pałacu znajduje się możliwość wyboru jednej z trzech dróg. Monitory na każdej drodze pokazują symbol gokartu albo żółwia i zmieniają co jakiś czas symbole. Na końcu każdej drogi znajduje się armata, a symbol monitora ustala kierunek w którym będzie strzelać. Jeśli gracz wybierze symbol gokartu, to armata na końcu drogi wystrzeli go do gokartu. Gracz będzie prowadził go po szerokiej trasie, na której znajdują się panele przyspieszające i kolczaste kule. Gracz wysiądzie z gokartu na końcu trasy. Jeśli gracz wybierze symbol żółwia, to armata wystrzeli go w dół i postać wyląduje na porośniętej trawą platformie. Platformy te mogą być ze sobą połączone bezpośrednio, lub gracz będzie musiał wykorzystać pobliskich przeciwników i armaty do dostanie się do innych platform. Każda platforma noszona jest na plecach wielkiego żółwia morskiego, a otacza ją woda w której utopić może się gracz. Po tej sekcji, gracz będzie mógł wbiec do drugiego pałacu. Dolna trasa przez plażę i wodę pozwoli postaci wyważyć drzwi drugiego pałacu i poruszać się po jego podwodnych sekcjach. W górnej natomiast, gracz będzie biegł chwilę po ścianie zrujnowanej budowli, a następnie wbiegnie przez okno do pałacu. Drugi pałac przypomina nieco pierwszy akt, zawierając podwodne sekcje na dole, oraz suche obszary na górze. Pojawiają się tutaj ruchome filary, które teraz podczepione są również do ścian i poruszają się w prawo albo w lewo. Mogą zgnieść gracza, ale postać może się również od nich odbijać. Wyjście stanowi komnata z armatą, która wystrzeli gracza w górę. Po wyjściu z drugiego pałacu, gracz znajdzie się na kolejnej biało-czerwone drodze, otoczonej przez wodę. Z obu jej stron będą wyskakiwały znane już Kao - biało-czerwone koła z kolcami po bokach. Będą toczyć przez drogę gracza i mogą zadać mu obrażenia przy kontakcie. Za tą trasą znajduje się tunel w kształcie tuby, wewnątrz którego znajduje się bardzo wiele Kao, które przetaczają się z jednej strony na drugą i na odwrót. Po wyjściu z tego pomieszczenia, gracz wyskoczy prosto pod główną bramę całego kompleksu ruin, gdzie znajduje się cel. Misje Akt 1 * Rescue the Animals! '– uratuj podaną liczbę zwierzątek zamkniętych w kapsułach i dostań się do celu na czas. * 'Doppelganger Race! '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * 'Espio: Way of the Ninja '– Wciśnij Trójkąt/Y aby przywołać Espio, korzystającego z lin z hakami, i dostać się do celu na czas. * 'High-Speed Hijinks '– Przeciwnicy poruszają się i atakują ze zdwojoną prędkością. Dostań się do celu na czas! * 'Underwater Challenge – Wytężaj wzrok w podwodnym terenie i dostań się do celu na czas. Akt 2 * 'Rouge: The Temptress '– Wciśnij Trójkąt/Y aby przywołać Rouge i użyć jej wdzięku do obezwładnienia przeciwników. Dostań się do celu na czas. * 'Doppelganger Race! '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * 'Trick Island '– Użyj Tęczowych Pierścieni do wykonania wystarczające ilości akrobacji i dostań się do celu na czas. * 'Surf, Sea and Sand '– Wybieraj spośród różnorodnych tras, aby znaleźć drogę do celu zanim skończy się czas. * 'Terror From the Deep '– Przebiegnij się po powierzchni wody i spróbuj nie dać się zagryź wielkiemu Chopperowi. Dostań się do celu na czas! Czerwone pierścienie Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Pierwszy akt przypomina nieco Hydrocity Zone i Labyrinth Zone, głównie z powodu krętych podwodnych korytarzy i sekcji, w której Sonic popychany jest przez silny nurt. Pojawiają się tutaj nawet pękające drążki z pierwszego ze wspomnianych poziomów. * Aby uniemożliwić graczowi skracanie sobie poziomu, przybrzeżne zatoki w drugim akcie oznaczone są bojkami. Miejsca znajdujące się w ich obrębie są bezpieczne. Jeśli gracz opuści taki obszar, to zacznie za nim podążać Mega Chopper, który chwilę potem pożre postać. * W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnego poziomu z Sonic Heroes, Tails i Knuckles nie są tutaj grywalnymi postaciami. * Oprócz sekcji z oryginalnego Seaside Hill, poziom składa się w dużej części z budowli z Ocean Palace, następnego poziomu w Sonic Heroes. Co ciekawe, po minucie i dwudziestu sekundach, remiks z Seaside Hill zmienia się remiks muzyki z Ocean Palace. * Seaside Hill pojawia się w Erze Dreamcasta, chociaż gra z której pochodzi, Sonic Heroes, nigdy nie została wydana na wspomnianą konsolę. Można to jednak tłumaczyć tym, że każda z trzech er w Sonic Generations musiała posiadać równą ilość poziomów, czyli trzy. * Egg Pawn jest jedynym przeciwnikiem z tej wersji, który pojawił się w oryginalnym poziomie. Choppery i oba warianty Spinnerów i nigdy nie były widziane w Sonic Heroes. * Jest to jedyny poziom z Ery Dreamcasta w wersji na konsole/PC, który nie jest poziomem miejskim. Kategoria:Tematyka wybrzeża Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Generations